Mr Brightside
by Ali989969
Summary: After a night out, Preston is forced into his imagination to be with his dream girl. This is my IWTS entry. AH/AU


**I Write The Songs contest entry**

**Title: **Mr. Brightside (Artist: The Killers)

**Characters: **Preston, Sookie, Eric, Claudine, Claude, Dawn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters in the SVM novels or the lyrics of The Killers

**Pen Name: **Ali989969

**Betas:** MissyDee and Reefchic7

**Virgin Writer:** Nuh-uh

**Multi-chapter:** Nuh-uh

**Teaser: **_After a night out, Preston is forced into his imagination to be with his dream girl. AH/AU_

* * *

I watch her finishing her set. The gods blessed her more than was necessary. She wears her long blond hair loose and wild, falling down her back in thick waves. Tendrils cling to her forehead with perspiration. Her blue eyes, almost turquoise, are heated and have a way of locking onto someone so that you would think that no one else in the world exists except for the two of you. And her body... fuck, that body is amazing. Every single inch of her perfectly golden skin should be worshiped. Her breasts are ample, firm, and so perky... I can only imagine how they would feel under my tongue and between my lips. Her waist is tiny, but blossoms out to hips that grind and gyrate in ways that can't be learned.

When her song ends - after her garter and g-string are overflowing with bills from the others showing their appreciation - she grins, takes a small bow, and exits the stage. I have been waiting for this moment all night.

After she takes a break, she comes out to the floor in a different outfit. She wears a front-clasp bikini top in a shade of blue just slightly darker than her eyes and tiny black boy shorts. The cheeks of her well-toned ass peek out the bottom. She smiles at me in recognition. "Preston! This is the third night this week that you've been here! Isn't that pretty wife of yours missing you?"

Fuck. Yes, Claudine probably _is_ waiting at home for me, but that isn't enough to keep me from my front row seat when she's working. I was here for a buddy's bachelor party a few months ago and saw her perform. My world was rocked by the tiny blond that danced to "Poker Face". I sat in stunned silence while the rest of the guys hooted and hollered at the next dancer and took shots like the term "alcohol poisoning" didn't exist. In an epic moment of generosity, the best man decided that he would get all six of us lap dances from the stripper of our choice. I pointed out the blond as soon as she returned to the floor. JB rolled his eyes, but gave her the twenty and she straddled my legs.

The song just started. "Slave 4 U" pumped over the speakers. I couldn't tell you who was on stage. My personal goddess untied her psychedelic pink top, letting it drop to the floor. I wanted more than anything to feel her breasts in my hands, but I knew the rules well enough to know that touching the dancers was a no-no. Balling my hands into fists, I let my eyes feast on the beauty that was dancing solely for me and making me so hard I physically ached. When the song ended, she gave me a sly little smirk and leaned in, kissing me on the corner of my mouth. From the moment her sweet, full lips touched me, I was hers to command.

I started coming in often enough to know her schedule and for her to recognize me. She knows I'll request her, and _only_ her, for a minimum of three lap dances every time I'm here. And every single time, I hope for a repeat of that first kiss. After three months, it still hasn't happened.

She listens to me while she dances. She's seen my plain gold band that I've never once considered removing. Something about her makes it easy to talk to her about my frustrations with my job and my disillusion in marriage. I can tell her anything and not feel like I'm being judged.

Tonight is the night. I am finally going to invest the time and money necessary and have her dance for me alone in one of the private rooms. I'm not stupid; I know that she likes me. I know that I can convince her to let me take care of her. I make enough money so that I can treat her in the manner she is worthy of. She deserves so much better than dancing to cliched songs and exposing her body to strangers. I make it a point to avoid watching when she dances for any other man; I want her to belong only to me.

I book the room for an hour. I don't have any misgivings about what will happen. I don't think she's a whore. She isn't the kind of woman who will fuck me for a dollar amount. I won't even insult her by offering. I _will_ offer her the chance to get out of Hooligans and be a lady of leisure. God knows Claudine takes advantage of it. I just need to let Sookie know that I'm sincere in my offer.

The bouncer leads me to a room lit by a black light and ambient LEDs that line the baseboard. I seat myself in the surprisingly comfortable armchair in a corner of the room. The first thing I notice when she enters is that her hair doesn't glow under the black light; she's a natural blond. That's unusual enough to surprise me. Her outfit is in a black and white geometric pattern and looks amazing stretched over her body. She smiles at me, the smile that she gives _only_ to me, and hits play on the speakers for the room. Slowly, she begins moving to the music while pieces of her outfit start coming off. She knows how to make every minute I have her alone count. Although she is topless by the end of the first song, she is able to stretch her disrobing through three more.

I can't take my eyes off her. One of the benefits of a private room is the "Full Monty". Behind the closed doors, the dancers are not required to stay in their g-strings. What she does is a fucking _art_. She teases my senses of sight and smell. My eyes feast on her body being slowly revealed, and in the small, enclosed space, her scent intoxicates me. Like a decadent dessert of cinnamon and vanilla, one I ache to devour.

About halfway through my hour, the strip tease ends and she maneuvers closer to me. Seeing her completely bare and moving the way she does, knowing that it's only for me... I feel myself harden even more against my thigh. _No one_, not even Claudine when we started dating and were in the stage of our relationship where we couldn't keep our hands off each other, has ever made me feel the way that Sookie does.

My time with my goddess is running short and I know I must explain my plan. The words catch in my throat as the hour ends. She gives me another of those sweet smiles and kisses my cheek, and walks out of the room. I mentally berate myself for being so timid with her as I watch her leave. It takes me a while to calm down so I can walk back into the main room and not embarrass myself by sporting an obvious erection.

I linger by the stage, waiting for her last set of the night. She often performs at closing, taking advantage of the guys who have more money to spend before they head home to their wives and girlfriends, or empty, lonely beds. I'm not familiar with the song, but I don't care. I get to see her dance one last time before I go home and subsist on my fantasies until I can see her again.

After the club closes, I sit in my car. Maybe outside of work it will be easier to talk to her and to make my offer. I can't help but think if I had met her somewhere else at some other time, this would be simpler. I watch dancer after dancer leave through the back door, escorted to their cars by a bouncer. That concerns me. My beautiful enchantress should not have to work somewhere where it's not safe to walk to her car without security. When I see her stand in the doorway, I start to exit my car. She looks different in her street clothes, but even her tight, ripped jeans and baggy tank top don't distract from her lustrous beauty. Her face splits in a smile that I know for certain I've never seen and she waves off her guard.

Sprinting faster than I would have thought her capable of in jeans that tight, she leaps onto a tall blond man in tan camo fatigues, wrapping her limber legs around his waist. "ERIC! I missed you so much! What are you doing home?" she squeals and it echos through the emptying parking lot.

His arms wrap around her, holding her tightly to him. He gives her a smile that matches the brightness of hers before laying one of the most intense kisses I've ever witnessed on her mouth. "I got some unexpected leave, Lover. I couldn't think of any better way to spend it than here with you," he growls against her neck, running his hands all over her body.

I try to tame the monster in me that is clawing at my chest watching him touch what is _mine_. Where the fuck has _he_ been for the past months? Why hasn't he been supporting her? A _real_ man would take care of his woman. A _real_ man wouldn't leave her to fend for herself. God knows _I_ never would do that to her.

They lose themselves in each other again. It's like they can't stop touching each other long enough to get out of this dirty, grimy parking lot. I have to wait to leave until after they do; I don't want to draw attention to the fact that I've been witnessing their reunion. I sit and wait... praying they can separate long enough to get in the car that's parked behind the tall guy so I can go home and wallow.

They don't separate. They pull each other closer, trying to get as close as possible. One of his hands cups her ass; the other slides up her back under her shirt. They never stop kissing, just vary the parts they lick and nip at. Neck, shoulders, ears, eyelids... nothing seems to be neglected in their oral explorations of the other's upper body.

I can't help but start stroking myself through my pants as I watch them. I've fantasized about _my_ Sookie more times than I could ever possibly count, but this woman is someone different. _My_ Sookie is submissive, jumping to obey my every whim and desire. The Sookie in the parking lot takes what she wants when she wants it. She directs the kiss, nesting her slender fingers in what little hair he has on his buzzed head. She moves his face and mouth to where she wants him to kiss or to access the areas she wants.

He's no pushover, though. His fingers knead her ass, squeezing her cheeks rhythmically. The hand that had been rubbing her back slides to her front. I close my eyes at the envy that burns in my gut. That his fingers get to touch what I have been coveting for months. When I open them, I can see his fingers moving under the thin cotton shirt she wears without a bra. He plucks and tugs at her perfect, dusty pink nipples that make my mouth water.

Sookie seems to remember where they are as she unwraps her legs from around his waist, sliding to the ground. He opens the passenger door for her and waits for her to get in. She flashes him another blinding smile as he closes the door and circles around to get in the driver's seat. Once they leave the parking lot, I start my car and head home.

The house is dark when I arrive, not unusual on the nights I go out. I strip down and take a shower. Claudine knows where I am when I stay out this late and has told me that she won't stand for me coming to bed smelling like "cheap whores". My Sookie is neither cheap, nor a whore, but it's more trouble than it's worth to try to argue a point like _that_ with my wife.

I don't bother to put anything on once I'm finished. I see the sleeping, dark head of my wife in our bed. I'm filled with such longing for my temptress; I need to release the tension in my body before I can relax and eventually sleep. I run my fingers through Claudine's thick black hair, imagining it as blond and soft as silk. She mumbles and turns to face me, waking up slightly.

I lean down and kiss her, envisioning her as my goddess. My wife is no longer in our bed and has been replaced by my siren. While I tease and work her up with intricately placed kisses and caresses, my mind plays out what must be happening just mere miles away.

_He leads her into a dark room, nothing special or out of the ordinary. It could be any room, with the exception of the large bed raised up on a platform. He turns to look at her. Her expression is a special mix of lust, adoration, and longing. The same expression I'm sure that graces my own face whenever I'm in front of her._

_ He pulls her to him roughly and claims her lips in a blistering kiss. She moans into his mouth as she sucks and tugs on his lower lip with her teeth. He tilts her head up for better access, holding her by her hair. She moans again as his tongue slides past her lips. Sliding her hands up his chest, she scrapes him lightly with her fingernails. He pulls her even closer._

_ Between leaving Hooligans and wherever they are now, she changed from her tight jeans and tank to an innocent little white sundress printed with red roses that looks like sin on her perfect body. He smirks down at her and breaks the kiss before dropping to his knees. He starts at her ankles and slides his hands up her shapely legs. When he reaches her thighs, the dress comes up over top of his hands and he peels the material slowly off her body, letting him see the perfect golden skin that he has to have missed. I know I would have._

I mimic his actions on Claudine, still imagining her as my Sookie. She's awake and enjoying my attentions, writhing underneath me as I pull the cotton nightgown off her.

"Pres, baby, what's going on?" she sleepily pants.

I don't want her to ruin the movie in my mind. "Hush, Darling. Don't talk; just feel," I mumble against her now bare stomach.

_ I retreat again into my imagination. She crosses her arms over her breasts to tease him, not letting him see what he has to have dreamed about. He pouts slightly, before gently pushing her onto the bed. He kisses and nibbles his way up her leg, following the path made earlier by his hands. She sighs when his lips caress sensitive skin and giggles at his teeth in her ticklish spots. His nibbles turn harder to bites over her thighs when he gets closer to her apex. She looks down and meets his blue eyes with her own, biting her lips and trying to catch her breath. She's so wet, the insides of her thighs are glistening. He wastes no time licking the arousal from her skin. He groans and I echo his sounds against my wife. I just know that my goddess would taste like the sweetest ambrosia that has ever pleasured my tongue._

_ His mouth continues up further and his tongue runs lightly between her bare lower lips and she gasps in a shaky breath. Running her fingers into his short hair, she grasps what she can to hold him in place. He smirks from between her legs, and spreads her open with his thumbs. He blows warm air over her damp skin and I imagine the feel of her goosebumps against me. He rubs the scruff on his cheeks against her soft inner thighs, making her purr like a kitten._

"Jesus, Pres, that feels _amazing_," Claudine moans, interrupting me again. I shush her with a hard kiss before sliding back down her body.

_ Sookie whimpers, wanting more contact with him than his cheeks and breath. She looks into his blue eyes, the need and the lust and the anticipation shining in her brilliant aquamarine eyes. He is unable to deny her something that would give both of them so much pleasure. He slides two long fingers into her dripping pussy and she moans, arching herself into his hand. His eyes go back and forth between hers and her center where his fingers twist and scissor. He teases her with the lightest brushes of that hidden spot inside of her. His head drops and runs his tongue through her folds, growling at the taste of what he has missed for so long. She whimpers and pulls him closer. He smirks from between her thighs and sucks on her clit, making the whimpers escalate to cries of pure pleasure._

_ "Baby, please, make me come. I'm so close... please..." she gasps, her hips rolling in time with his thrusting fingers. His smirk widens then disappears and he sets out to give his lover what she begs for. His fingers curl inside her and his tongue swirls roughly around her pearl. He holds her hips down with a forearm so she doesn't buck them both off the bed when she peaks. Her cries bounce off the walls and his cock throbs for her._

_ He takes his time kissing his way up her body while she shivers from small aftershocks. He chuckles at the dazed, giddy look on her face before she grabs him and kisses him hard. Words are not needed while they touch, kiss, suck, and nibble each other's bodies; it seems as though it would cause pain for them to separate. She turns the tables on him and rolls them so she's on top of him, straddling his hips. Silently, she works her way down his long, lean frame, a frame I could never hope to emulate, taking time to tease his nipples with her teeth and trace his hip bones with her tongue. _

_ Sookie licks her lips lightly, a small grin on her beautiful mouth, as she wraps her small hand around his shaft. She strokes him, slowly and gently ay first, establishing a rhythm. Her eyes stay locked with his while his irregular breathing is broken by deep sighs and grunts as her hand speeds up. Her heated eyes blink closed for a moment before she dips her head and licks the precum off his tip. "Mmm," she hums before sucking him into her mouth. She bobs her head slowly, working her way to taking his entire length, stroking what doesn't fit with her hand. His fingers nest in her hair, pulling it back from her face so he can watch her._

Claudine is insecure when she gives head and the only way I can stay hard during her fumbling attempts is to remain deep in my fantasy. I keep a firm grip on her hair as she halfheartedly tries to swallow around me. I make the appropriate appreciative sounds until she feels she's done her job in that department and gets off me.

_ Sookie is able to take her man's whole cock, base to tip, between her pouty lips and down her throat. He gets even more turned on seeing her throat distend just a little as she takes him deeper and deeper. Not willing to selfishly take all the pleasure, he grabs her around the waist and spins her so she's straddling his chest. He slides his fingers into her again, thrusting in time to her mouth working his dick._

_ She writhes on his chest, her squeaks of pleasure muffled around his cock. The more he pleasures her, the more she takes of him; the more pleasure he gets, the more he wants to share. It's a cycle that has them coming quickly and my imagination is filled with the heavy breathing and shaking as they come down, whimpering through the aftershocks._

_ He has missed her too much to take a long time-out. After just a few minutes of kissing and fondling, he's hard again and pulls her back on top of him. She smirks down at him with a raised eyebrow, that sassy expression she gets that turns me on so damn much. She bucks her hips and lets her arousal coat his erection. His hands tease her breasts until she can't take any more and leans down to kiss him hard._

Claudine mewls as I slide into her. "Pres, baby, what's gotten into you? It's been so long..." she trails off before I silence her with a kiss, not wanting her to ruin this for me.

_ Sookie positions her man's erection and slides down him slowly. His eyes roll back at the feeling of her heat surrounding him. _My_ eyes roll at just the thought of how amazing her body would feel. Her hips flex, only taking an inch or so at a time before pulling back to just his tip. He growls with frustration, but is willing to let her do this her way. She can see the restraint he's using to keep from thrusting and takes pity, finally sinking down onto him until he's buried inside her. They groan with the relief of being connected again._

_ She leans back, bracing herself with her hands on his thighs. The way she moves her hips when she dances has nothing on the way she moves when she fucks. He can't decide what he wants to watch more: the expressions of ecstasy on her face, the way her tits bounce, or where they're joined. He can tell by the way her movements become more erratic, she's close to coming. Knowing how his body will respond to her orgasm, he flips them over, throwing off her rhythm and forcing them to take their time._

I do the same with Claudine and as I hover over her, my mind's eye substitutes blond hair and tan skin for my wife's raven locks and porcelain complexion. I pin her arms above her head, wanting to find completion at the same time as my fantasy counterparts.

_ He drives into her slowly, bracing himself over her on his forearms. Sookie reaches back and holds onto the slats of the headboard. He grins down at her, enjoying the way the position stretches her out, looking like she's displayed for his pleasure. He knows that other men may have seen her body, but no one besides him will ever see her moments of raw passion. He sits back on his knees and runs his fingers down her body, leaving goosebumps in the wake of the delicate touch. Grabbing her calf, he props one leg on his shoulder. Leaning over her and bending her almost in half, he thrusts languidly, relishing her half-closed eyes still locked on his and the breathy gasps she makes when he grinds his pelvis against her clit._

_ Unwilling to stave off the pleasure any longer, after teasing her by bringing her to the brink and backing off has them both too worked up to wait any longer, he grabs her other leg, wraps it around his waist, and pounds into her frantically. She matches his pace, enthusiastically rocking her hips against his. Animalistic sounds, grunts and moans and growls, escape them until Sookie stiffens and arches her back off the bed. Crying out profanities that seem alien coming from her angelic mouth, she comes hard, pulling him over the edge after her, roaring her name as his hips pump his seed into her._

I finish at the same time, biting my lip to keep from shouting my goddess' name as I empty myself into my wife. She gasps as she comes down from her own pleasure, something that has lessened over the years. I lay myself down next to her and stroke her hair and she falls back to sleep. I only feel slightly guilty for using her in such a way. I know in that moment, after the tall fucker is gone, I will hold back no longer and make my move for Sookie. Help her to understand what will be hers, once she is mine.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Sookie lays next to me, out of breath from our enthusiastic lovemaking. It's been hard to stay away from her for so long, but I have urgent news for her. I head to the bathroom where I've stashed my surprise and slip it into the pocket of the pajama pants I've pulled on for this specific purpose. I wet a washcloth with warm water and bring it out for her to clean up. She's probably going to shoot me for doing it this way, but we've never been a conventional couple.

She smiles sleepily at me when I hand her the washcloth and sit on the edge of the bed. I look down at her with a matching grin. "So, I found out that I'm getting based in Germany," I tell her, blurting it out as I tend to do when I'm excited.

"Germany! How long are you going to be there?" she asks, shooting up to a sitting position, fear evident in her eyes.

"The usual is two or three years," I tell her, trying to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Years?" she exclaims. "What the hell, Eric? Years?"

"You could always come with me," I lead her, knowing she has no idea what I have planned.

"Yeah, and do what? Live in some shitty apartment and grabbing time with you whenever you have leave? I don't even speak German!" Uh-oh... she's getting defensive. Time to make it better.

"Well, there are civilian jobs for spouses on the base..." I start and her jaw drops. I slide off the bed to kneel and pull the blue velvet box out of my pocket. She just stares at me, blinking.

"You should know that I'm not going that far away for that long without you. Sookie, will you marry me?"

She never says yes, just squeals and jumps into my arms, bypassing the ring to kiss me hard. I take her enthusiasm as agreement and manage to slide the ring onto her left hand with only marginal difficulty.

She looks at the diamond sparkle in the dim light coming into her room from the street and squeals again. "When do we leave?"

I chuckle. "Two weeks. Enough time to make arrangements to wrap things up here. Enough time to make a quick run by the courthouse, make this thing legal, get your new IDs, and take a short honeymoon... if that seems okay with you."

I find myself wrapped in her arms again. "Enough time to tell Claude to fuck himself? I hate that the job market here is so bad that I have to work there to make ends meet."

I roll my eyes. "While I wasn't thrilled about it, it could have been worse. At least you were good at it, but you never have to worry about doing that again. I'm gonna take care of my woman now that I can." No jobs are what forced me into the service and her onto the pole. At least one of those situations worked out for the best and has given me the means to marry the goddess I've been in love with since high school. "If you want, we can stop by Hooligans tomorrow and you can tell Claude to fuck off personally before we go by the courthouse."

She squeals, yet again, and murmurs against my neck, "I've missed you so much. Do you think you have another round or two left before you collapse? I don't want to waste too much of this time sleeping. I fully intend on making up for the time we lost while you've been in training."

I smirk at her and answer her question by climbing over her onto the bed, laying her back down and kissing her with all I'm worth. It may not be a lot monetarily, but it's always been enough for my girl, my woman, my fiancee. It thrills me to no end that she's never going to step foot onto that stage again.

**X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

I come back the next time her shift is scheduled. I don't know what kind of "leave" that Eric guy had, but I don't see him when I enter. Either he doesn't want to watch her or he's gone already. I personally am hoping for the latter. I would hate to have to delay making my offer to Sookie yet again.

Something feels wrong as I sit by the stage. This is the time that she would usually be starting her first dance, but she's not up there. I look around. She's not waitressing, bartending, or dancing for anyone else. How have I never noticed how cold it is in here? Because Sookie is my personal sun, keeping me warm.

I snag Claude as he walks by. I'm such a frequent customer, he knows who I am by now. "Is Sookie sick? Where is she tonight?"

His brow furrows as he frowns. "She's probably on her honeymoon. Little bitch came in with her soldier boyfriend, said they were on their way to get married and quit without any damn notice. It was a pain in my ass trying to fill the open spots." He continues muttering to himself as he walks away.

My knees give and I collapse into a chair. Married? Quit? Honeymoon? No, it isn't possible. Sookie belongs to me. I know she wants _me_, not that neanderthal that picked her up the other night. She was just making excuses to Claude... fuck.

I can't delude myself any longer. In another place, at some other time, we could have been together. She was never mine. I was never more than a frequent customer that she kept happy to pay the bills. It was only a kiss that kept me lusting after her.

I stand and order a double scotch, neat, from the Mr. Clean look-alike behind the bar and return to my usual seat by the stage. I can't bear going home just yet. I still don't pay attention to any of the dancers that aren't Sookie. None of them can hold a candle to her.

I feel a soft tap on my shoulder and turn. A tall brunette stands, looking at me sympathetically. "You look kind of down, Sugar. Maybe I can help put a smile on that handsome face?"

She's not as tan as Sookie, but she's still beautiful in her own way. I nod and she unties her bandana print top that makes her look like a farmer's daughter until it's on the floor. She grinds and gyrates between my legs to music I don't hear. The more I look at her, the more beautiful she becomes. Her skin is the perfect peaches and cream that women dream of having and her chestnut hair picks up the flashes of the multi-colored lights over the stage, giving her a halo. She looks like an angel... my angel.

She stays with me for two songs, dancing for me, just to cheer me up. Her milk chocolate brown eyes are so warm when they meet mine. When she faces me, she flashes small smiles that are so sincere and genuine... I know they're _only_ for me. At the end of the song, she bends down to pick up her top and I see the tight globes of her ass flex in her tight, tiny cutoff shorts. God, she's mouthwatering.

I watch as she ties her top back on. I reach into my pocket to pay her, but she shakes her head. "Sugar, you just looked so sad, I wanted to make you smile and I did." She leans in and brushes my lips with her, just the whispered suggestion of a kiss. "If you want some company tonight, just ask for Dawn," she says against my cheek.

Dawn. The perfect name for my goddess. I can't wait until I can see her again.


End file.
